Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a reception circuit and an electronic apparatus including the same.
Description of Related Art
In an electronic apparatus, there is a plurality of chips. Also, the electronic apparatus comprises control signals sent to the plurality of chips, where the control signal is a different signal to each chip, and an other control signal sent to the plurality of chips, where the control signal is the same signal to each chip.
The plurality of chips receive signals provided from exterior through pins. The signals received through the pins are stabilized by a buffer and a delay circuit having RC delay, which are then provided to elements in the chips.
However, even when a corresponding chip does not operate, power may be unnecessarily consumed as signals that are commonly provided (i.e., each chip receiving the signal in the same way) to the plurality of chips are continuously received in the chips.